


Everyone has Fantasies

by Bone_Zone



Series: Let Me Be Good To You [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gore, Healers, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Spirit Healer, reader is a Spirit healer, trevor being a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Trevor Belmont having fantasies about you while traveling with Alucard and Sypha isn't the smartest thing he's done.





	Everyone has Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Posted from tumblr, had a lot of fun writing this and honestly it is one of my favorite shows at the moment. 
> 
> Words: 1695

Working in a small village was…interesting you did your best for the village and the man you worked under was a killed healer, so you learned so much from him. You were rather proud of what you did. Helping people meant you were doing the right thing and knowing that you were saving lives put a smile on your face.

Pushing your hair from your eyes you started to grind up a paste. Just a little something that would helping the healing process along. Well you might have had the chance to finish if it wasn’t for the loud crash echoing throughout your small hut.

Frowning you placed the pestle down as you walked to the door. Hands gripping the white apron a gasp escaped your lips. Looking at the man sprawled out on the wooden floor you noticed the blood pool getting bigger and bigger.

He was still alive that much you knew jugging by him trying to push his body up though that only caused him to vomit up blood.

“Stop…please stop moving you’ll make your wound worse.” In a soft voice you placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulders. You then helped him stand, letting his weight lean on your shoulder as you helped him to the spare bed. 

Knowing you must stop the bleeding you slowly lifted his shirt. Stomach clenching this is what you were afraid to find. 

Taking a breath, you let your fingers run across the stubble that formed in the man’s face, if it were not for him being covered in blood and his intestines hanging out you would find him awfully attractive.

No time for that though! You had a life to save. Making sure your hands were clean you grasped the man’s hand giving the back a small kiss. “

"Please god help me save this man’s life.”

You could have sworn the man chuckled but then again it could just be your ears playing tricks on you. Taking a breath in you grabbed everything you needed took one last look at the man’s face, sweat beading down his forehead.

Licking your lips, you slowly pushed his intestines back to where they belonged, glancing up you noticed him clenching his hands tightly, wishing you could take the pain away you continued the process as he let out a pained scream until he went limp.

Grasping his wrist with a free hand you sucked in some air until you felt his pulse against you finger tips.

“Passed out…for the best.” Wiping your hands on the apron you then started to stitch the man up. Not wanting to use magic on him yet you decided to rub the new concoction on the large wound to help him.

A brief smile passed your face though standing up you just washed the mixture from your hands, talking a calming breath part of you wanted to go and grab the man you worked under, but you did not want to leave his side. Biting your lip, you grasped a wet cloth then started to clean the sweat from his brows.

“Just rest, your body needs to heal” You whispered hoping he would just make it through the night.

Breathing deeply Trevor opened one of his eyes, spotting you by his side praying was an interesting sight and if he were to be honest the man thought he dreamed you up, some beautiful woman helping him into the afterlife but judging from the pain in his gut was all too real.

Grunting we was about to sit up until he felt those gentle hands on his shoulders, wanted to shrug your hands off his shoulders but your voice it sounded sad? You were worried for him, now he was not used to that.

“Sir please rests! You’ve lost a lot of blood…your injury.” Trailing off you just blushed holding his hand.” Let me take care of you.”

Raising his brows Trevor just let his eyes roam your body. From what he could see you had nice curves and your chest…well that was something nice he could look at, but the man found himself looking at your eyes, they looked so gentle. Ignoring his heart quickening the pace of his heart he just let his body relax as a smirk formed on his face.

“How can I say no to the angle that saved my life.”

Blushing you turned your head away, your fingers twisting the rag. For someone who nearly died he looked rather pleased with himself to pull out a blush from you and well you had a feeling that this healing process for the strange man was going to be an interesting one.

That was over a year ago, a year ago since the man you’ve come to known as Trevor Belmont stumbled into your little hut. A year since the man begged for you to join him and of course you said yes, you couldn’t say no to him.

So here you were traveling with the man, a young woman and Dracula’s son. Dracula’s son was nice, you two would often have pleasant conversations. That was until Trevor would push his way in. It confused you at first though Alucard just mentioned he must be jealous no hearing that made your cheeks turn a rosy pink. Why would he ever be jealous of you? You didn’t understand it.

Scowling Trevor just pulled his cloak over his body a bit tighter, walking to the next town was starting to get on his nerves. Clearing out his throat he felt a wave of irritation hit him hearing your soft laughter.

‘Stupid vampire prick…didn’t that vampire know that he liked out.’

Puffing out his chest he quickly made his way to the pair, standing next to you he watched the small laughs escape your lips.

“So ehh what’s going on here?”

Turning to the voice you just gave Trevor a smile, shaking your head you let her hands clasp behind your back.

“I was just telling him a little story from my village…”

Fixing his form, he just cleared out his throat then forced a smile on his face.

“Oh, right right!!”

Frowning for a moment you just shook your head putting the smile back on, reaching out you then placed her hands on the man’s forearm.

“I’d be happy to tell you once we reach the village Trevor.”

Blinking Trevor glanced at Alucard who just shrugged turning his attention elsewhere, licking his lips he sheepishly scratched his cheek he really did not know how to respond to something like that though the man just wanted to get rid of that smug smirk of Syphas face, the woman seemed rather pleased seeing him be so flustered.

Clearing out his throat the man just gave you a firm nod with a strangled okay escape his lips, pulling his cloak up to cover his face.

Watching him closely the group rather fell into an awkward silence until Syphas broke the silence.

“Brooke! I heard you are a very talented Spirit healer.”

Blushing you gave her a sheepish smile then shook you head. “Oh, I’m nothing compared to what you can do Syphas…. I’m just a simple healer that’s all.”

Syphas frowned though she sent a glare to Trevor hoping the man would say something, but he just seemed rather clueless, holding back an irritated groan she just gave you a smile.

“Nonsense!! I heard what you did to Belmont…and all those people you helped. You must have very talented hands.

Hearing the woman Trevor let out a strangled gasp, no he did not want to think of your ‘talented hands’ he could not think about that because those thoughts would just lead to you naked on his bed with a beer in his hand, watching him with those doe eyes. He could of course kiss you…let his hands run over your breasts, give each one the attention they deserved. You would moan his name through those that’s that looked oh so soft. Then he would make sure you’d be screaming his name. He wouldn’t care who heard him, hell he would want everyone to hear your breathy moans and soft cries.

Biting his lip, a soft blush moved across the bridge of his nose. Oh yes, he could already feel you beneath him, taste your flesh, rub that pearl between your legs as his name passed your lips growing wetter and wetter for him, chest heaving.

“Oh Trevor…Trevor…Trevor…TREVOR!”

Snapping from his haze the man stopped walking as he felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. ‘Thank god for his cloak’ he thought clearing out his throat he tightened the heavy material around his body rather not fancying the group seeing his hardon.

“What?” He sounded more irritated, but he then turned his attention to where they were looking.

“You almost walked into a wall, personally I would have rather enjoy that.” Alucard gave him a smirk but he placed his hand on the mans shoulder. “Just a thought? I would keep your fantasies to yourself for when you’re alone in the bedroom.”

Growling Trevor was going to say something until he felt a gentle touch on his forearm. Glancing down he noticed your smile, your fingers holding his arm carefully.

“Please be careful Trevor. I would hate to patch up another wound on you.” Small laugh escaping your lips you gave his arm one last squeeze.

“We’re here though, but are you alright?

“Oh, yea yea I’m fine, could use a drink and a good place to rest but well we can get that soon enough!”

Giving him a smile then one last nodded he watched you catch up to the others leaving him behind. Sighing he just rubbed the back of his neck as some confusing thoughts filled his head, he knew he was screwed with his ever-growing feelings for you and the fantasies getting more vivid the man did not know what to do.

“Trevor are you coming!” Your voice of course.

Shifting his body, the man glanced to the ground then shuffled forward to rejoin the group. Well shit, this was going to be an interesting stay.


End file.
